


you shall drip rubies

by flyingthesky



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Knifeplay, Panic Attacks, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: Steph’s laid out on the bed and Evan’s got his favorite little pocketknife out because Steph had saidhey do you ever think about using those knives on me?and it wasn’t like Evan could deny the fact that he did think about using his knives on her—not in a serial killers and mass murderer kind of way—a lot. They’re starting small, because Evan’s just. Well, there’s areasonhe’s never tried this before.
Relationships: Evan/Stephanie (Everyman HYBRID)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	you shall drip rubies

Steph’s laid out on the bed and Evan’s got his favorite little pocketknife out because Steph had said _hey do you ever think about using those knives on me?_ and it wasn’t like Evan could deny the fact that he did think about using his knives on her—not in a serial killers and mass murderer kind of way—a lot. They’re starting small, because Evan’s just. Well, there’s a _reason_ he’s never tried this before.

Obviously there’s the voice, the fucking voice inside his head that’s always trying to get him to do fucked up shit, but it’s not just that. Evan’s always been like this. Evan’s always liked the way knives drag against things, especially flesh. Fuck he’s always dragging the edges of his knives across his arms. Not deep enough to cut, but sharp enough to _feel_.

And shit, how is Steph so perfect? She’d laid out, naked and gorgeous, and Evan just. He sets the knife on her spine, just to let her get used to it, and kisses the base of her neck in gratitude. She’s everything he ever wanted (plus a lot of things he didn’t know he needed) and fuck if Evan isn’t grateful for _every single one_.

Picking up the knife again, Evan touches the back of it to her skin. He’s too afraid to start with the blade—too scared that he’ll press too hard on _purpose_ —and Steph shivers. It’s. Man, Evan doesn’t know where she came from or where she’s been, but he’s keeping this girl forever. She mewls, just a little, with Evan presses a little harder, traces the side of her spine with the dull of the knife. He could move a little to the left and press down, wedge the knife between her vertebrae and paralyze her. It would be so, so easy and—

“Fucking _grindhouse_. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.”

Evan throws the knife, hears it hit the wall and can’t even bring himself to worry if it’s okay. He’s shaking, can’t stop shaking, and oh god oh god oh _god_.

“Evan? Evan,” Steph says. She’s reaching out toward him, her fingers curling around his face and grounding him so he can focus on her. On the way that she’s staring straight at him. “You’re okay. It’s okay.”

“I was. I just. _Steph_.”

“You can tell me about it later,” Steph assures him. She touches their noses together and wraps up Evan in a hug. “Let’s play some Call of Duty, okay?”

“I love you,” Evan whispers, “I would never—”

“Shhhhhhh. I know,” Steph says, running her fingers through his hair. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> there's an "authorized sequel" to this ficlet on [my friend's tumblr](https://alotmorefuninhere.tumblr.com/post/47006952074/with-knives-everymanhybrid-evansteph-1762w-r) if you wanna see, like. actual knifeplay.


End file.
